


Killing Gods

by yourrhinestoneeyes



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Angel Wings, Battling, Character Deaths, Gen, Gods, Skwisgaar losing his mind, Violence, death bringer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 22:51:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2287406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourrhinestoneeyes/pseuds/yourrhinestoneeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skwisgaar lost his mind long ago and turned into something new, something powerful. There's a voice in his head telling him if he wants everything that there are four other Gods he needs to destroy to achieve this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Killing Gods

Insanity burned like the very fires of Hell itself, it burned violently inside of his mind making coherent thought far from easy to obtain. Skwisgaar hadn't felt sanity for what seemed like centuries, in the strangest of dream like ways it seemed like he had been this way ever since the beginning. He didn't feel human, he felt more than human. He didn't feel lesser than human like he had been born to believe he was, like he had been raised, and treated until he convinced himself and the world that he was a God. No he was a God. He was powerful and nothing was to stop him from this. The changes to his body happened so quickly, too quickly for him to think about them or to fully notice them. He never minded or took note of the large black wings that sprouted from his back or the gray talon like claws where his fingernails had once been. He didn't pay mind to any of this, only the burning, and only the voice telling him what to do. There were three other Gods and he would be damned before he let them take this power away from him.

Something....Somebody....Somebody so familiar had tried to stop him.

It had been when he'd been turning, transforming....Evolving. The wings had sprouted, pretty blue eyes had turned into a blinding light. The voice had been in his head gnawing and clawing at his skull from the inside. Nathan, he remembered Nathan. He had been changing too, turning into something....Somebody. Something powerful. Nathan had tried to stop him, but it was too late. It was so far from....he couldn't be helped. He wanted to be helped. God he wanted to be helped, he screamed and wailed for somebody to help him. For somebody to put him out of this horrible fiery misery. So much pain. Dear God it hurt. He couldn't handle this, there were claws piercing into his heart, it was wrapped in thorn coated vines and they squeezed it like a vice. He was dying, he was dying and this bird of prey was taking over. 

Nathan had looked less than human, nobody looked entirely human anymore. They were all transforming and he needed to kill them, because the voice told him that he had to.

The front man had turned into something serpent like, his top half looked mostly human but the rest of him was like a very large snake. His eyes had glowed too, they had glowed as brightly as Skwisgaar's. He hadn't wanted to kill him, but he'd had to because Skwisgaar was losing his mind and he knew Nathan wasn't completely the same either. There had been something he had wanted, but he couldn't remember any longer. He remembered fighting by the ocean. He remembered coming down from the sky with flights of other creatures like himself following behind, like an army. The voice had been screaming.

Kill him. Kill him.

The sky had been gray and black, swirling like a black hole waiting to suck it all up and far away from this place. The ocean had been raging behind Nathan, behind this thing Nathan was becoming. They had fought, they had battled for what seemed like so long. They were designed for this, because it had all gone wrong somewhere along the way. This was the new way. They had fought less like men and more like beasts, Skwisgaar had jumped back wings jerking violently when Nathan had swung a weapon at him. The guitarist had grabbed the weapon, pulled it from him. 

Kill him! Do it now!

He had sliced the blade through the black haired man's thick neck. Had watched his glowing eyes go wide, watched them turn human. He had seen them turn green, full of fear and pain; he had seen his long time friend look at him with a shocked expression. His head had hit the sandy surface with a thud and rolled in a circle before coming to a full stop. Black blood spurted from his neck before his serpent body fell onto its side twitching as the nerves died. Skwisgaar felt so odd when that had happened. He felt sad, he felt frightened, but dear God the burning in his head. The burning made it hard for him to grieve his friend. He felt guilty, so much guilt, and so much pain, but he couldn't get himself to do it. He could only take flight and leave the beach, never to look back at his friend's discarded corpse. As he flew high up into the darkened sky followed by winged beasts he could hear the fading sound of whales crying, mourning their Water God.

That was so long ago. Months. Years....He didn't know, time was getting away from him. So much time spent in the sky watching over a world burning. Man was destroying man and when it wasn't like that it was them. It was him and those who remained. 

If it hadn't been for the army of the undead he never would have found the God of Death.

He found Toki in the middle of the city, everything was chaos, destruction, and death. He hadn't seemed to change too much, but then again Skwisgaar couldn't remember. He didn't want to remember, remembering made this all the harder. The youngest member of what used to be their band stood amongst the rubble and the decay, he stared at Skwisgaar with blind glazed over blue eyes. He looked different, but he still looked young. He was going too, he was changing. He was evolving into something new.

The voice in Skwisgaar's head told him to kill him. To stop looking at his friend. Didn't he used to smile a lot?

Kill him. Kill him.

He stepped towards the smaller man, Toki stepped back; not because he feared the winged God that stood before him, but because he wasn't sure how he wanted to dispose of him yet. 

Just like the winged creatures circled the skies above them watching, waiting. An army of decaying corpses lingered in the background, glowing eyes watching, waiting for orders. Toki looked paler, his skin was almost ashen, and for a split second on the broken street Skwisgaar could see the shadow of wings much like his own. 

Death had come in and corrupted life, corrupted him, or maybe changed him. 

Kill him.

Skwisgaar's wings flapped sending debris and ash into the air, Toki watched his wings and considered clipping them and grounding him permanently. The two charged at one another. They fought like it was what they were designed to do, what they were literally created to do. Toki had wrapped a hand around his throat sharp nails digging into Skwisgaar's skin, he had attempted to bite into his throat, but Skwisgaar managed to throw him off. Even though he threw him several feet the younger man climbed to his feet and charged him, again he saw the shadow of those wings, but for some reason he could never really see them. 

Why weren't his wings real?

The older man tried to take flight, but a hand wrapped around his leg pulling him down hard with strength he didn't expect from somebody so tiny. Skwisgaar's wings hit against the pavement frantically trying to get him back onto his feet. The harsh motion knocked the younger man back, knocked him off balance. Skwisgaar lunged at him, he pinned Toki to the ground and knelt upon him. His wings spread out as he stared down at him, his talons were gently piercing into his throat. He just had to kill him.

Kill him! Kill him!

“Skwisgaar” Toki whispered his voice came out hoarse and frightened.

Friends. He'd had friends. This was his friend, this was his best friend. He remembered a boy in rags who lived in alleyways, who had been kept in a hole like a filthy animal. A boy with pretty eyes and a soft voice, one who played guitar nearly as beautifully as he had so very long ago. He remembered getting attached, feeling the need to protect him and to care for this boy. He remembered the shadows of wings on a floor, remembered loving. Skwisgaar felt love. This was his friend. They had all been his friends. He was killing those he loved.

Something snapped inside of him. The burning was fading, he felt dizzy and sick. He felt tears falling from his eyes and hitting against Toki's face. He released his grip from around his throat and started to get up from on top of him.

“Toki” 

Hearing his own voice was odd, he hadn't spoken for so long. Months....Years....He didn't know, but he was frightened. He was frightened because this wasn't the world he had been born into, the one he had grown up in, and he was losing everything. He reached out a clawed hand to caress his friend's cheek, the second his finger tips touched cold dead feeling flesh he felt it. Felt something hot, something that filled him with agonizing pain. His hand shook, his eyes went wide. He looked down with his very human eyes to see the blade going through his chest. Skwisgaar watched his red, red blood staining the blade, staining his skin, and it was dripping down onto Toki's gray flesh. He met the God of Death's eyes and he didn't see the boy from the streets, the boy he had wanted to protect and love. He saw something cold, heartless, and something that would destroy the world.

Toki shoved the older man's body off of him. Skwisgaar's corpse hit the ground with a solid thud, his black wings splayed out on the streets; ashes rained from the sky and landed on him like snow. There was something so beautiful about killing a God.


End file.
